Passing Thought
by Fiona
Summary: As the UK has only just got 02 I've desided to write a fic for one character for each episode. It may feature the star of the episode or one of the minor characters, it just depends who inspires me. **NEW CHAPTERS!!!-Joe afer Family Picnic, TK after Guard
1.

Passing On The Torch

This is something I knocked together in about three hours. As I live in England and don't have cable we only got the first episode of zero two today, (7th May). I felt that Tai's views on what happened were largely ignored and so I decided to correct this. This is my first attempt at getting seriously inside Tai's head and I would greatly appreciate any feedback on it. I may write one for each of the replaced 01 Digidestined if I get enough good responses on this.

This story takes place after the events of Enter Flamedramon. Tai is lying in bed that night as the events of the day replay in his head, but his thoughts keep going back to one person………

Passing On the Torch

Davis………huh.

Well he's not who I would've chosen certainly. 

Or would I?

Did I ever pay attention to him other than when he played soccer? Or was annoying Kari?

Sometimes I think she leads him on.

But still……..He's Davis.

Why him? Was there some mistake? Digiworld in trouble? No problem, get Tai Kamiya. What, you don't know who he is? Eleven-year-old kid, wears goggles, plays soccer, has the crest of Courage. Can't miss him.

But they did.

Or maybe they didn't. Maybe Davis is supposed to replace me. After all he did get a digivice. And that blue lizard digimon, Veemon, or Vimon or something. And he could pick up that egg.

Maybe I'm just being bitter. I, the great Taichi Kamiya am not being summoned to help my friends, instead some clone of myself and my kid sister are.

Oh. God.

Davis is going to look after Kari 'cause I can't. I can't imagine anything worse. He'll forget her, or lead her into danger or…

Deal with it Kamiya. You're not going this time. It's their turn. You already accepted it when you handed over your goggles to him.

Why the hell did I do that anyway? I've had those goggles ever since I can remember. They're as dear to me as that laptop is to Izzy so why did I just give them up like they meant nothing?

Maybe some small part of me recognised that Davis was my replacement. Some part of my mind that's battling against the rest.

But still……. He's Davis. Nice but dim Davis.

Last hope for the Digital World?

They're so going to want a refund.

But when it came to the crunch he did come through for us against Monochromon. For Kari. Huh. Maybe Nice but Dim Davis will find that part of himself that will let him win through. 

Maybe he'll wind up as a greasy stain on the floor.

Heh. Davis plus Numemon equals Davis-shaped blur. That's what Kari said almost happened.

But maybe T.K. and Kari are too complacent. Maybe they've forgotten what it was like for us when the seven of us first arrived with Kwagamon breathing down our necks.

I can just see it. _Oooooo look at the pretty little evil digimon T.K. _Then **_WHAM _**no more Kari.

Nah, she's not that stupid. Neither's T.K. But Davis……

Okay maybe I am jealous. That year was the best year of my life. Those ties between us can never be broken, no matter what the world throws at us. So is it that I want to relive my glory days? I'd like to think it wasn't that but I'd only be lying to myself. Seeing Agumon again after three years brought it all back. Those long night watches, the terror, the friendships.

But my time is over and no matter what I want to happen I've become obsolete. I cannot function in today's market forces. Huh, maybe I do understand economics more that I thought.

But still…….

Why Davis? What does he have?

Well, lets take a leaf out of Izzy's book and make a list. He has- 

One, the digiegg of Courage. Okay so maybe that's a not so small point that I can ignore. After all I had the crest of Courage.

Two, that Veemon-Vimon digimon. He's a lizard, just like Agumon.

Three, goggles. _My_ goggles.

Humm……. The more I think about it, the more he's like me. That's just scary.

So my mind says that I should just give him my blessing and move on with my life. Forget my days in the Digiworld, just like the adults forgot.

But the part of me that's still that eleven-year-old kid refuses. **I'M** the one who should be out there, fighting alongside my sister and our friends.

But I can't.

So that's it. I can't, Davis can. Doesn't matter what I think, I'm being replaced and there's nothing I can do about it. Roll over and accept that you're yesterday's news Kamiya.

No I won't.

I may not be able to go with them to work as a Digidestined, but I'll be damned if I'm just going to give up. I have fought long and hard and just because I'm not required doesn't mean I can't help. I'm not going to let Kari face this without my help.

Davis…you may try to replace me but I'll always be there. I'll fight with you, alongside you, behind you…. whatever it takes to make a difference. You can't replace me because I refuse to be replaced. I lead. I will not follow you, Kari, or T.K.

I am Taichi Kamiya.

The leader.

…

No, that's not right. I'm not the leader anymore. That's Davis too.

Damn he really has taken over hasn't he?

So what am I? Who am I? What part of my identity remains?

None at all. I am become like Davis's shadow. The first model. The test run. Huh. I can't even help in the Digiworld anymore.

I can hear god laughing. It's not a pleasant sound. The galaxy has played a cosmic joke on me. One that leaves me with nothing but my name as an identity.

So who am I? Tai? Davis? 24601? Real or illusion?

God, it must be late when philosophy starts to creep into my thoughts.

I wish them well. I wish them all well, even Davis.

But I still would rather be there, on the front line, fighting to protect my family and friends.

I guess I was right before. No matter what Davis does, one fact will remain as long as the Digiworld does.

I am Taichi Kamiya. The leader.


	2. Izzy - after The Digiteam Complete

Mom nearly had a fit when Tai brought me home

So this one is Izzy's turn after "The DigiTeam Complete". If anyone is confused by the stuff about him being unconscious just look at the end of the episode. He doesn't move or speak at all once they get back, even when Tentomon and Biyomon appear on the screen and talk. (The reason I know this is cause I'm a rabid Izzy fangirl. I know where he is at all times when he is on screen, what he does, what he says… Yes I am obsessed.) So, sit back and enjoy.

It is late at night and Izzy is just siting down to spend an hour or two on-line…

Passing on the Torch

Ahh…Nothing stirs my heart as the sound of a modem trying to connect. Has a slightly musical feel to it. Oh good, first time dial in. Okay, set mail running, boot up explorer, set updates on web page in motion…

Lets see, what's on my to do list. Check for info on head injuries, check web pages, check that the US government hasn't changed their codes in case I need to get back in again, crack Fuji TV open again, check newsgroups. Standard evening then.

Better check the head injuries page first. Mom nearly had a fit when Tai brought me home. I think I was babbling about Tentomon or something.

__

*Beep*

Ahh, the web page has finished downloading. Let's see. _Injuries from blows to the head are rare, due to the impenetrable nature of the skull. Mild head injuries can cause loss of consciousness temporarily. If worried, see you family doctor. _Well that's a lot of use. I'll just go and tell my doctor I knocked myself out by exiting a computer at high velocity.

And why is it that I seem to end up at the bottom of the pile? They may not look it, but Kari and Yolei are heavy!

__

*Beep*

All right! I've found the Fuji TV Mainframe. They thought they'd got me when they switched server but you can't keep me out. _Izumi ownz you! _Wonder if Yolei wants to see this?

That's something that's been bothering me actually. Yolei. Or rather, Cody and Yolei.

Why does Cody get the Digiegg of Knowledge? I don't think he even knows how to use a computer. Yolei, now she knows her stuff. Computers, engineering, they all come to her easily.

But when Cody picked up the egg I had to open my big mouth. _I bet you're a curious fellow aren't you?_ Like hell he is. His answer was as forced as my question.

So what is he doing with my crest…. or digiegg…or whatever?

Yolei. Ah Yolei. Now she would be perfect. A little hyperactive sure, but she has a good head on her shoulders.

Except that would bring her closer to me.

Ewww, there's a thought. A legitimate reason for her to always be calling me, or talking to me…

Maybe it's a good thing Cody got the digiegg. Don't get me wrong, Yolei is nice, fixated, but nice. I remember when Mimi went though that phase. Thankfully it didn't last long. Ugh, Yolei hanging off my arm. She'd never let go. Ever.

Ah, new mail. From Tai. Blah blah, covered for us blah blah eternally grateful…. Aha! He wants help with his math assignment before school tomorrow. Sure, no problem Tai. I'll just tell you all the answers yet again.

That's all they ever see. Brain on legs. Poor Cody. We're knowledge kids so of course we have all the answers, don't we? 

No theories… wait for all the information…pah! What about when I was young? I switched from aliens to giant computer game to god knows what before I worked out the truth. And Cody…. He's never had a theory in his life.

Maybe I'm being jealous. After all, I can't get into the digital world. It seems only those with the new digivices can get in. I wonder why? Perhaps I can borrow one of them to run some tests.

No, I can't, can I? All these years I've had mine and not once have I tried to open it up to look inside. I suppose it's because I've realised how vital it is. If the Digimon Emperor is ever defeated it will let Tentomon digivolve again. But for now it's useless.

So why do I carry it with me all the time?

I suppose its because I refuse to let go. Any time you need me I'll be there, with all the answers.

You can't forget me that easily Digiworld, and you can't try to up and replace me either. Cody will not help you, Yolei will not be asked. And so it falls to me to protect them. They think its all a game. That'll change. But I will watch their backs, just as I watched Tai's and Sora's and Joe's and Matt's and Mimi's long ago.

What am I talking about? Long ago?! It was only four years. But they are still children, meddling in things they don't understand.

And I won't be around to stop them screwing up like I could stop Tai. The best I can do is watch from a distance.

So that's what I'll do. Lord help me if I ever have to break it to Tai or Matt that Kari and T.K. won't be coming back. I'll watch. I'll advise. That's what I do.

I'm watching over you kids. Just try not to screw up too badly when my back is turned.


	3. Cody - after A New Digitude

But I'm Only a Little Kid

Okay, this one is a little short, but then so is Cody (audience groans). No wait…. I swear I won't make anymore bad jokes if you stay, … please?

But I'm Only a Little Kid

Today there has been a mantra that has constantly preyed on my nerves. _You're only a little kid. _Why do they ignore me? My point of view? My suggestions?

I refuse to speak badly of my contemporaries, but even so I feel obliged to point out when I feel that they have made a mistake in their reasoning.

After all I have the digiegg of knowledge, they should at least respect me for that, even if for nothing else. I know what I'm talking about. If the Digimon Emperor is human then we can't just bulldoze our way through like he was a digimon. He's like us. He has hopes and dreams and feelings just like we do. We can't ignore them just because they humanise our enemy.

After all the reason that he is so easy to humanise is because he is human. That is the crux of our problem. If we are to defeat him we must do it without becoming him, because if we become him, for even one instant in battle then all the Digiworld will do is exchange one dictator for five new ones. And that would be unfortunate.

But even so we must fight this battle, and do so on both fronts. Here the Emperor has no power base, no support system. He would be an easier target and no one would be hurt in the fight except for him and us.

But the others don't listen. Davis… well Davis ignores almost anything we say except for Kari. And Yolei, one of my oldest and dearest friends still only sees me as a child. I can't do anything to change that. But she should know better. I may need her help with my computer, but I understand what motivates people. All that takes is observation.

I almost thought that T.K. would stand up for me, but he too was swayed by the group mantra of _He's only a little kid._ I think that I could grow to dislike that sentiment.

But why should I be forbidden from expressing myself? I am an equal member of the group. I have ideas, just the same as Kari and T.K. and Davis and Yolei.

But I can't give them voice or else I will receive the same mantra again _what would you know, you're only a little kid._

Oh I know. I know that Davis would love for Kari to go out with him. I know that the only reason that Kari ignores him in favour of T.K. is to annoy Davis. I know that Yolei would love to grab on to Izzy and never let go. I know Izzy can't imagine anything worse. I know that Tai worries about us still, even though we're not his responsibility.

But what would I know? I'm only a little kid.


	4. Davis- after Iron Veggimon

Damn it

So this time I've decided to write about Davis. This is WAY shorter than my other 3 bits but that's because I don't think Davis would 1. Let himself be angsty and 2. If he was, stay that way for very long. I hate to say it but Davis is a very shallow person. So shallow that I can't think of a title for this.

He'd just pick himself up, dust himself down and keep going. I promise that the next will be better. My exams will finish on Monday (WHOOHOO!) so I'll start up the Jedi-Destined again and finish some of the other bits I have lying around my hard drive. I hope the next one of these I do is easier cause I only have a week to do them and I can't afford to get behind.

I reiterate- as a fic this sucks!

Davis

Damn it! Why do I always do this? Why do I always manage to make a complete fool of myself? And to make matters worse, it was in front of Kari. I just can't seem to win with any of them. Even Veemon must think I'm worthless. I've let everyone down again. Veemon was almost beaten to a pulp just to try to please me.

I guess what Izzy told me back when I first got my digivice was true. It's not a game. Every time I get Veemon to fight I'm putting him on the line. Not me. Him. My best friend. And that scares me.

What if I make a mistake and get him into a fight he can't win?

Never happen. Flamedramon is the best there is.

But still that knowledge isn't going to help me win Kari. She's always agreeing with T.K. Nothing I say makes a difference.

Why won't she pay attention to me? After all her brother likes me. He gave me his goggles so he must. And why can't Kari see that? Why doesn't she like me??????

And Matt. The rock star. The loser more like. Where does he get off telling me my job? I don't care what Kari says about her brother and him always fighting over what to do, I'm the leader, they should all follow me! I'm the greatest leader they could ever have! I rule!


	5. Gomamon - after Old Reliable

He's back

Authors note: I don't think some of you reading this quite understand. I live in England. We only just got 02. We get ONE ep a week on a Saturday. I write as I see them. I can't take requests for eps because I've only seen 5 of them.

Ohhhhhhhh boy. This time I'm doing 'The hidden Angst of Gomamon'. WHAT WAS I ON????? This is kinda a monologue at someone. Not sure who he's talking to apart from you reading this. But then, that's now I write, I just hear them talking behind me.

Return of Myself

He's back! Finally I can start to wind Joe up again! It's been too long. And as much as it pains me to say this…. I missed him. Now don't ever tell him I said that. Got my image to protect and all.

But it is true. And I think that they must have all missed us as much as we missed them. Its hard knowing that the one person you were created for, the one you waited your whole life for, must leave you forever. I think I spent most of those few days afterwards crying. I never let the others see me though. Oh no, not me, the ever-cheerful Gomamon. I couldn't. If I did, I would've lost what makes me…well me.

Ever cheerful, ever hopeful, yeah that's me. So cheerful, my heart almost broke in two the day he left. And then fate brings him back to me, only to take away again. Instead of me working with him again I now have this crummy, _cold _wasteland to guard. And he's at home, warm. Probably _studying. _Does he ever do anything else?

I want my friend back. Not these hollow replacements. Not one of them has the spirit and fire that we had in our prime. We were unbeatable. We could've told the stars to dance and they would've obeyed. We were unstoppable.

Too unstoppable.

You see, our winning was our undoing. With the battle over, they left. Left us. Left us hollow, empty. We had to relearn who we were without being defined by our partners. Problem is, without our partners we are nothing.

So I came here. I could be nothing in an area of nothing. No one here would know of me. No one here would look to me to solve their problems.

Then _he _arrived.

I know I should've kept my mouth shut, but he really annoyed me. So then I'm throw out the camp until I almost die from exposure. That would've been a fitting end to me. I die a nothing because the one who defined who I was had gone. I had lost my own identity, my humour worn down by the fate given to me.

Yeah I know. How could the ever-smiling Gomamon lose hope? I lost half my soul. That tends to have an effect on you.

So here I am, dying, when someone steps on me. I didn't really care enough to make a sound or yell at them like I might've done a year... _hell _six moths ago. I just stayed still, waiting for the darkness to claim me.

Then I hear him.

At first I thought it was one of those near death experiences that Tai once told me about. I thought I was hearing Joe usher me home. Usher me into oblivion. Then they found me.

Joe lifted my head…And I was complete again.

He doesn't know. He can't know, and I am swearing each and everyone reading this now to secrecy. He can't know how his absence destroyed me.

And now, I try to return to what I was. What Joe needs me to be. He will be back, or else we will fail. Those kids can't replace us. We will not allow shallow copies of our soul mates to take over. Our partners won't go quietly (especially Tai, he won't do anything quietly).

So I must be who I was. Wisecracking, fast-talking, mind-blowing Gomamon.

But I can't remember who he is.


	6. Joe - after Family Picnic

Well she's gone

So, Joe's turn. Why? Well even though he's not in the episode I reconed that he'd be the one most affected by Mimi's return. LONG LIVE MIMOU!! *Ahem* So this is a section from Joe's diary a day or so after Mimi's back.

Let's Party like it's 2002

Well she's gone. Back to the "Land of the free and the home of the brave". And she's miserable there. Not the type of miserable that she was back in the Digiworld, but something deeper. Something I'm not sure even she realises.

It was the little things as she walked around Matt's place. The riceballs, the posters in Matt's room… She was even crying over one of the comics that T.K.left there by acident. All the little reminders of home were too much for her.

Of course, I'm not so sure that the others noticed. I can forgive Davis, Cody and Yolei, after all they've only just met her. But the others…

Sora was just so happy that Mimi was back that I doubt she noticed now she fixated over every little thing. As for Tai and Matt, they were too busy stareing at her legs and trying to look up her skirt. You'd think with all the fuku's at their school they'd be used to that and their raging hormones would've run out. But no… they're still 'growing' so that sort of thing is aceptable. Plus she was leading them on. After all the beer they drank I'd be surprised if they hadn't seen several Mimi's each. And poor Izzy spent all the time after he had picked his jaw off the floor trying to avoid both Yolei and Mimi's advances. He just seems to have that effect on Mimi. She must have thought that with a 'new' haircut he had loosened up a bit. I think he has, but not _that_ far. And me… me…

I'm still in love with her.

The way her hair bobs as she walks, the way she sways her hips. Even the way she pouts when she's upset. They all make my heart melt. Especially when she pouts. Even a look from her can turn my knees to jelly. She's a breath of fresh air in my stale life.

And she's in America to stay. At least for now.

I supose I should give you the full low down of the party. After all what's the point of a diary other than to put this stuff in?

So… It all started when Kari told Tai that Mimi was back. Of course our fearless leader decided to throw a welcome back party. But not at his place. At Matt's. I guess Matt's dad was out somewhere. 

So Matt and Tai raid all the vending machines for beer and hide it back at Matt's place. Course I only found out about that after the younger kids left. Then all the old gang arrived and decorated the place for a party. Ribbons, balloons, banners… It all looked really festive.

Then she arrived.

And the party took off.

Once Izzy and I got over the shock of that outfit that is. She was really dressed to kill. I noticed Yolei couldn't take her eyes off Mimi either. That girl is weird. So we party. I asked Mimi to dance but she asked Izzy. I wish I understood why she refuses to go out with me.

She lit up the dance floor with her dancing. It was like the world was happening in slow motion. Then Tai caught me stareing. _Still got a thing for Mimi? _he asked me. _Course not, _I replied. Neither of us believed it. After all I spent three months alone with her in the digiworld and Tai is still trying to get all the details out of me. I think he thinks that me and Mimi did _stuff_ while we were away from the group. Like I would ever do something like that then brag about it. Not that I did that anyway you understand, but it's the principle of the thing.

Once the new kids left and just us older Digidestined were left we all seemed to relax more. I guess we're all still looking over our shoulders at those kids, as if they are replacing us. Mimi in particular seemed happy that Yolei had left. I think Yolei had made her a little edgey by hanging off her elbow all night. Maybe I'll ask Kari if she knows anything about it.

I tried asking Mimi to dance again, but Tai got there first. I think he did it on purpose. And the moves he was pulling made him look like he was drunk and not really knowing what he was doing.

Of course he was drunk. He and Matt had been raiding their beer surplies all evening. Matt actually brought out the remainder while Tai was dancing and passed it around. I think everyone was surprised by Mimi drinking one in one go. She just shrugged it off as an American thing.

I think that was the point that T.K. and Kari left. Good thing too with what followed.

Truth and Dare.

With most of us drunk, or at least, slightly tipsy.

It was a disaster. Tai took the last dare before we stopped. Matt made him go out onto the balcony and moon most of the block.

After the police gave us a warning we switched to spin the bottle.

Mimi kissed everyone except me. Even Sora at one point I think. I'd drunk so much by that point that its rather hazy. I think someone must have spiked my drink because I'm sure I didn't drink that much.

Did you know that when he's really embarassed, Izzy's face turns the same colour as his hair? Neither did I until Mimi desided to play a verion of spin the bottle where you had to take off a piece of clothing instead of kiss. And Mimi, ever one to make Izzy squirm took her shirt off first, unlike the rest of us who had started with shoes and socks. I'm sure she sat oposite him on purpose.

I'm not sure what happened next, but at some point I woke up with Matt's dad looming over me. He wasn't pleased. Aparently Matt hadn't asked permission first before throwing the party.

Mr Ishida threw us all out and rang most of our parents. Of course mine didn't care as long as it didn't affect my schoolwork so…

And then she left and my heart went with her, all the way back to America.

Doesn't she know how much I love her? Now much it hurts when she throws herself at Izzy, who'd rather be in a relationship with his laptop than her?

She doesn't see me there.

She never did.


	7. T.K. - after Guardian Angel

Hope

Okay, T.K.'s turn. Why? I have no idea, I'm rushed, and I've got another 3 to do today.

She ain't heavy; She's my sister

Hope. One word. 

It means so much to me. It describes who I am.

But not all I am.

I almost lost hope today. I came through the digiport. Kari didn't follow. She was trapped. And all I could think of was the fact that she might be dead or dying because I wasn't there for her. Like I was told to.

Yes, I know it sounds stupid, but I can't seem to stop caring. All those times that Sora told me to be a good boy and look after her. Every time I looked after her I focused on nothing else. After all, she was my best friend there next to Patamon and Matt. She was, well, beautiful. She still is.

Every time I thought about her being left behind my mind would superimpose the image of her from the sewers beneath Machinedramon's city. My promise to Sora rang in my ears. _Don't worry Sora, I'll look after her._

But I didn't. I failed her, and I failed Tai. It haunts my dreams, my having to tell him that she's never coming back.

Then I'd either wind up as a greasy smear on the wall or throw myself of a bridge or something.

I love her like she was my own sister. And I almost lost her. I think maybe the sweetest thing I ever heard was _Davis! T.K! You guys are my heroes!_ Shame that Davis was there.

I don't begrudge him the help he gave me in finding her, but I wish he'd stop trying to take over my place in Kari's heart. He should make his own place.

And I wish Kari would stop trying to make out that I'm something that I'm not. I've never been anything like a boyfriend to her. That's not why I'm there, by her side.

We were the young ones. If we didn't watch out for each other no one would. We played together when our brothers didn't have time because they were trying to save the world. I guarded her against Piedmon. Against someone twice my size who could kill me on a whim, just because Sora asked me to and I felt that I had to.

I still try to protect her. From digimon, from the Emperor…

And from Davis.


	8. Davis - after Ken's Secret

We're screwed

Davis again. I think this one turned out better than the last one. I hope its better anyway.

Thinking

We're screwed.

How ever you look at it, we are in serious trouble. We're so far in over our heads that we can't see daylight.

Hey, that sounded really cool. Maybe I can find a time to say it that'll impress Kari.

But still, we're in trouble.

Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius trying to kill us. Messily. He's a complete psycho.

And he's going to try to kill my best friends and me.

How the hell are we going to get out of this one? We can't hope to win against him, not with all the digimon he has at his command. Plus I threw him down a cliff and he had this really weird grin plastered on his face the whole way down. Nothing phases him. And man can he leap. No wonder he got the nickname "The Rocket" for his soccer playing, he's nearing unbeatable.

We are so screwed. He could very easily beat us if we don't think things through first. Which is a problem cause I know that I'm not the smartest guy around. We need the people who know what they're doing. Like Tai and Izzy. They could handle him no problem.

No… This is my watch. I'll handle it. I can't go crawling to them every time that there's a problem. Tai trusts me to do what's right. I can't let him down. I'll protect them all… Kari, T.K., Yolei and Cody.

And Veemon. I can't let him down again. I've already managed to nearly get him killed twice. He's my partner. I can't let him down again.

This is going to take some serious thought.


	9. Izzy - after The Emporer's New Home

Oh my God

Authors note…Been on holiday. I know I have a back log of three to do, just bare with me, I'll get them up eventually.

Whayhay! It's Izzy's turn again. I like writing for Izzy. He amuses me and makes my heart go squooshey at the same time. *Sigh* That's what happens when you're a rabid Izzy fangirl. But I thought of this after seeing his expression at the end of the episode. You could just hear his brain ticking over going _Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_ but I know that Izzy doesn't really swear so maybe he was thinking something similar. Plus he didn't seem all that worried about Ken being the Emperor all of which inspired me to write this. As always, I love feedback. Tell me if I screwed up a character, then I'll try to fix it.

The Monster

Oh my God.

It's all my fault.

Tentomon, what have I done to you? I've unleashed this monster on you. And it's all my fault.

I could've stopped him. I could've out thought him. I could've done _something. _

But I didn't. And now Ken will try to wipe you out.

I can't stop him as the others barely listen to me. They didn't call when they were in trouble, they never ask for help. They think I'm useless. I had to force my way in, nearly begging them to let me help.

They don't see that I can understand Ken. But I do.

I'm as smart as Ken.

I'm not saying this in the same way that Davis says he's as good as Ken at soccer. That I.Q. number in the paper has significance to me as well. 

I never told the others. After all they'd either start to get twitchy over it or think I was infallible. I'm not. I make just as many mistakes as they do.

And it's even scarier to realise that I'm looking into a mirror. _There but for the grace of God…_ They don't know. Hell, I wish I didn't know. But it's the truth. I could be just as evil as Ken given the right motivation. I could have been a terror to the Digital World. I could have been a god to them. But I wasn't. I had friends who needed me, kept me grounded. But Ken doesn't.

I know what the isolation can drive you to.

They wouldn't understand. How you can be alone when surrounded by friends. How you feel isolated because your brain is working through things faster than everyone else is. How they seem so slow in comparison. It's like the entire world is running through viscous taffy, but you're running in the clear.

I had my computer. Ken had the entire Digiworld.

Did you know how easy it is to stop thinking of others as your equals? I've caught myself doing it once or twice. That feeling of superiority is like a drug. You are all-powerful, they are insects. You can do anything, they nothing.

No wonder he's screwed up, just look at his parents. How can he stand knowing that not even at home he has someone at his level? He's completely alone.

And possibly insane, but that's besides the point.

He's gone darkside. God help us all. There is nothing more dangerous than someone who considers all other life expendable. We're just pieces of a puzzle to him.

He scares me. That sort of calm, computer-like thinking is efficient, but unforgiving. We're nothing but problems to him, same as he used to be nothing but an enemy.

Now we know who he is, we have the disadvantage. He still sees us as he saw us before. Insects. But we see him as one of us with thoughts and feelings. And we won't be going all out to stop him, like he is for us. We won't kill him. He would crush us in an instant given the chance.

Maybe I should talk to T.K. and Kari about all of this. Somehow I think that they would listen to me more readily that Davis. We need to out think him, outmanoeuvre him. And that wont happen if Davis is calling the shots.

We need to attack him psychologically. Get him to make him a mistake. Find out what makes him tick then mess it up.

Find out who he is copying.

He doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would wear a costume for the fun of it so there must be a reason. Davis told me that he took off his glasses to speak his name. Does that mean that he hides behind the glasses, or that he considers the Emperor to be a separate person to Ken Ichijouji? Why go to all the trouble of different clothes and hair? It's not like any of the digimon that were around before we came could identify him, so why do it?

I think it's time I did some hacking into government files again. I may not like breaking into them, but they're most likely to have the information that I need to stop him.

Correction, to help Davis and the others stop him.

Watching isn't enough anymore. I've got to get out there and help. Those are my friends who are being hurt in the Digiworld too.

Tentomon, I promise you, if he hurts you then I will stop him myself.

Even if I have to go darkside myself to do it.


	10. Kari - after The Captive Digimon

I think my brother has lost it

Author's notes :- Two things. First the bad. Digimon has moved to weekdays. You might thing "Yay! Digimon 5 times a week, not only once a week". Well yes that is true…but it makes writing this stuff before the next ep airs a lot harder. Don't be surprised if more gaps appear. I will fix them when I have time.

Second, I'm guessing with his that the next episode is going to run straight on from this one so this fic takes place as they are in that cart thingy. I would love to do this in far more depth, but the fact of the matter is that they will probably run into Ken again very quickly so this can't be long and drawn out as I don't think we would ever see Tai cry onscreen.

So, this is Kari's point of view (first time I've tried to do hers. Don't shoot me if it sounds wrong) as the cart is speeding along.

Mourning

I think my brother has lost it. He just sits there staring into the distance, mumbling.

That can't be good.

I wish Davis would take the hint and leave him and Matt alone. Sometimes I think Tai is closer to Matt than me. After all, Tai must talk to someone.

I can see that he's trying hard not to cry. A sister knows things like that. And Davis is trying to cheer him up by being even more stupid than usual. And it's not helping.

Tai needs some time alone to deal. His partner has been taken from him, used to destroy. Even worse, he tried the same trick I pulled with Andromon.

Metalgreymon looked right through him the whole time. Like he didn't even exist. Now that's harsh.

Agumon is gone, and my brother can't do anything about it. That Dark Spiral buries the one he stayed with against Devimon, Etemon, and Piedmon, even Apocalymon. He can't reach him. Can't get him to fight back. He needs space to get over this.

Too bad we don't have time to stop.

We sure made a mess of things. We should've gotten the hell out of there while we had the chance instead of muttering on about ice cream. Ken had not trouble catching up to us. Catching up to Agumon.

We don't even know how he got free. He doesn't seem to know, or won't tell us. But that hardly matters. He's a prisoner again. Trapped in his own body. I'd do anything to help him. We all would.

He's starting to cry now. Why won't Davis leave? If Tai and Matt were alone right now Tai would be sobbing like crazy. Matt was the only one he really talked to all those years ago. See? There Matt goes, putting his arm round my brother's shoulders. Pulling him close.

Tai once told me what Matt was like when they were separated by Devimon. How he knocked some sense into Matt. Now Matt is doing the favour. Or at least trying too. But Davis is in the way.

Oh Davis, don't you see? Those goggles mean nothing to Tai against the years he's spent with Matt. They have a bond that goes even deeper than the one I have with him. Friendship supporting failing courage. It would almost be poetic if it wasn't so tragic.

They went through hell together and all you have are these goggles. Something he gave you out of duty. If I could drag you out of there then seal them in, I would. Tai needs time and space to grieve and we have precious little of both.

I see my brother with tears running down his face and my heart calls out to him. I know what it feels like to have your partner taken away from you by force. I cried so much for Gatomon when Myotismon had her, how can Tai do anything less?

Strange, him crying like that. I've never known him to cry, ever. He was my big brother. Strong, stable, my protector. Now the only one who can protect him is Matt. See? See how he sobs? My heart hurts alongside his. He can't see anything except loss and despair. If he could he would cry a river and still not be spent. A hole, that is what he wants. A hole to swallow him and take him away. While Digmon would surely do it if it would help to ease the pain, all it would do is kill our best chance for getting Agumon back.

Come back Tai, don't loose yourself in grief. We still need you.


End file.
